


I Choose You: A Jimin x Reader Oneshot

by Anonymous



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Big Brothers, Ex, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Poor, Poverty, when your ex comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was a musician whom your parents deemed unfit for your hand. You were a college student whose heart belonged to no one but him.It was classic love story: the parents disapproved, the lovers ran away, etc., etc. But when money became tight, promises become unfulfilled, and a rich ex comes onto the scene, what will you choose?A life in poverty, or a life in luxury? A boy with an unstable income, or a guy running a successful business?Money?Or love?





	I Choose You: A Jimin x Reader Oneshot

            The front door opened and closed softly. There was a muffled thump of a bag being placed on a small shelf, followed by quiet footsteps making their way past the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

“Jimin, we need to talk.”

            Jimin paused in the hallway. He hadn’t notice that that the kitchen light was still on, and definitely did not expect for you to still be awake. He turned back and came into the kitchen, feeling a sense of dread in his heart.  “Yes, (Y/N)?”

            You leaned against the counter, a mug of tea in hand. You took in the sight of Jimin, who was standing by the doorway and patiently waiting for you to speak. Sighing, you placed your mug down and straightened.

            “Jimin, another notice from the water and gas company came in the mail today, saying that if we don’t pay the bills in a week they’re going to cut off the water and the gas. I’ve also received another text from the landlord inquiring about this month’s rent. I told him we would deposit the money within the next three days.”

            Jimin suddenly looked like he aged ten years. He ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair and leaned against the doorway, tired. “I’ll drop by the bank tomorrow when I leave for work and deposit the $500. As for the water and gas, can you call them and ask for an extension?”

            “Jimin, this is the third notice we’ve gotten this month. I’ve already called them like fifteen times in the past six months. I can’t—they’re not going to give us another extension.” You picked up your mug and took a sip of the warm tea, trying to calm your nerves.

            “Well, I just got the money for our last gig today, and it’s barely enough to cover this month’s rent and the groceries. We don’t have enough money to pay for the utilities until I get my paycheck.”

            “And when is that?”

            “Hopefully next week.”

            “We can’t keep living like this, Jimin. Why do you never have the money?”

            “I’m sorry, (Y/N), but you know how unstable my work is. The boys and I work very hard, and we’re lucky to get a couple of gigs a month. I’m trying my best, (Y/N).” Jimin rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. 1: 35 a.m.

            “(Y/N), I’m going to go to bed, if there isn’t anything else…”

            “I don’t want to keep living like this. I don’t want to have to live paycheck to paycheck and constantly have to plead with others for extensions. I don’t want to have to deal with seeing more notices about how we haven’t paid our bills in a month.” You folded your arms across your chest and met Jimin’s gaze. “I think maybe you should get a more stable job.”

            “(Y/N), we’ve already been over this. Being a musician is the best chance I’ve got at supporting both of us. Besides, we’re going to release another album soon, and I think this time we’ll be able to make a lot more profit.”

            “You say that every time, Jimin. I’ve been very supportive of you and your career for a long time. But every time you say the album will make a lot of money it doesn’t, and we keep living in debt. I can’t take this anymore. Whatever extra money we have always goes towards your band, and never into our bank accounts. Why can’t you start taking a bit more responsibility towards us?” The words came out in a rush, as you poured out the complaints you’ve been holding in for so long.

            “I’m the one making the money, (Y/N). You’re living off of my income. If you don’t want to live this way, then maybe you should actually get out there and get a job!” Jimin, having had a not so good day at work, was very frustrated. It felt good to say the words out loud, but he immediately regretted them after seeing the hurt flash across your face.

            You steeled your expression. “Jimin, you know as well as I do that I am trying to finish college and get my degree so that I can actually get a decent job and keep supporting you in your dreams,” you said, eyes flashing with anger. “You know that I stole my dowry from my parents and sold it off to help you and your band. You know that I pawned off all the valuables I had with me. I ran away from a nice life and a nice family to be with you, Park Jimin, because you promised me a happier life!”

            “Well I didn’t ask you to, did I? I didn’t force you to run away.” Jimin’s anger flared up too, and coupled with the frustration that his career was slowly falling apart, he took it out on you. “You didn’t have to come with me. You didn’t have to live with me, a poor musician. You could have stayed in your rich mansion and called one of those stuck-up rich boys your boyfriend!”

            “I did all that for you and you’re not even grateful, Jimin. I’m trying my best to do well in school so that we can actually have money. The least you can do is to make some money so that we won’t be kicked out of our house!” Your hand trembled as you picked up your mug again. Jimin sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

            “(Y/N), I’m trying, okay? I’m really, really trying. If you could just be a bit more understanding—”

            “ _I’m trying my very best!”_

            “Well you know what, (Y/N)? If you think it’s too hard being a musician’s girlfriend, why don’t you go back to your rich family then? Why don’t you just break up with me and leave? Go back to your comfortable life and finish school in peace without having to worry about bills!”

            You slammed the mug onto the counter, making both of you jump. Some of the tea sloshed over the rim and burned your hand. You grimaced, bringing the hand to your lips, and Jimin started forward as if to make sure you were okay, but held himself back.

            “Fine. I’ll leave, Park Jimin. I’ll leave, since you clearly don’t want me here.” You pushed past him and headed for the door. Jimin, wide-eyed, reached out for you.

            “No, (Y/N), I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that, don’t—”

            The door slammed.

            Jimin leaned against the kitchen doorway and slumped, burying his face in his hands. You were his everything, and all he had left in this world, besides the boys from his band. But you—you were the one there for him when he was struggling, and the one who supported him when his dreams seemed too far away to achieve. And he had just forced you out of the house and out of his life.

            Jimin took out his phone and typed out a text. _(Y/N), I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. Please come back. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken out my frustration on you, I’m sorry. Please come back._

On the dresser inside the bedroom, your phone lit up with a pale glow and let out a soft _ding_.

*          *          *          *          *

            You got on a bus and paid the bus fare with all the money you had in your pocket, which wasn’t a lot. Sitting down in the back, you stared out the window as the bus rumbled past houses and storefronts. You didn’t know where the bus was heading; you didn’t care where it went. All you wanted to do was to get far, far away, until you sorted everything out in your mind. All you wanted was a little peace.

            Time blurred. The next thing you knew, it was the last stop and you had to get off. Stepping down to the sidewalk, you took in your surroundings and drew in a breath. _I know this place._

            It was the neighborhood that you grew up in, with the same mall across the street and the plaza behind you. Two blocks away was the large park that you often went hiking in with your family, and if you wanted to you could walk all the way back to your house. The house that you walked away from six months prior.

You hugged yourself as you walked aimlessly down the street, taking in the familiar sights and reminiscing on the past. You cursed yourself for not bringing your phone or your wallet, and there was no way you could go back for those now. Walking dejectedly past late-night strollers, you thought about all that had happened.

            Your family was not rich, not at all. Your father was an accountant working at a small firm while your mother was a local middle school teacher. Just an average middle class family living a quiet, honest life. Then along came Park Jimin, the boy who captured your heart. He was a musician, a singer, a rapper. You two both fell heads over heels for each other and began dating earnestly. You were in college, trying to get a degree in the medical field. Jimin was busy dancing and recording with his boy band of seven.

            Your parents disapproved of Jimin the moment they saw him. Dyed blonde hair, ripped jeans, a career in music—all too unstable and “dangerous” for your conservative parents. They wanted you to cut all ties with him and find someone more “secure”, someone like your father’s good friend’s son who was majoring in computer science.

            But you didn’t like the boy, not when your heart belonged to Jimin. So you ran away with him when the time came, leaving behind your family and a provided-for life, with your dowry taken from your mother’s secret hiding spot, your life savings, some jewelry, and several hundred bucks from your father’s wallet. All this was packed in one suitcase with whatever clothes you had, plus a few more necessities. With your schoolwork-filled backpack on your back, a bulging suitcase in one hand, and Jimin’s hand in the other, you left your house and never looked back.

            The two of you rented a small two-bedroom apartment in a nearby city, where it was closer to both your college and Jimin’s music place. At first, everything seemed fine: you studied hard in school, Jimin worked hard recording music, and money was plentiful. Then slowly, the bills caught up to two young adults like you and Jimin, eating away at your savings until you had sold off your dowry and pawned off the jewelry. Money became tight, and soon both of you were depending on Jimin’s unstable, meager pay from his band.

            You walked past a few fast food stores, whose neon signs were still flashing cheerfully with the “OPEN 24/7” sign posted on the door. Your stomach gurgled, and you were reminded of how you haven’t had a decent, fulfilling meal in almost a month now, not when Jimin promised that a breakthrough was near and most of his money was concentrated on his band. Sighing, you forced yourself to look away from the food and to ignore the tantalizing smells that wafted towards your nose. You were out of money and out of options, but never, ever would you go back to your family, admitting that they were right and you needed help. Your pride did not let you.

            Lost in thought, you plowed into someone head on, crashing into their shoulder. You stumbled back, and strong arms reached out to steady you.

            “Sorry, sorry!” You mumbled an apology as you ducked your head and tried to keep going.

            “My bad,” the person apologized, but the arms did not release you from their grip. Startled you looked up into a familiar face.

            “Oh my gosh, (Y/N)? Is that you?” Your older brother, Andrew, whom you haven’t seen in five years, asked in surprise.

            “No, you’ve got the wrong person.” You avoided eye contact and tried to shrug off his hands, which were holding you by your shoulder. “I’m not (Y/N).”

            “Yes, yes you are. I will recognize you anywhere, little sis. What are you doing here?”

            “You’re not going to tell Mom and Dad, are you?” You stopped struggling and met your brother’s concerned gaze.

            “No, of course not. But, (Y/N), you look terrible. Let’s grab a midnight snack, and you tell me everything, okay?” Without waiting for a reply, Andrew steered you towards the nearest open restaurant and walked in.

*          *          *          *          *

            “Damn, (Y/N), when was the last time you’ve eaten?” Andrew stared at you as you wolfed down your third burger, his own untouched.

            You ignored your brother’s concerns and kept shoving food in your mouth until your hunger was satisfied. Ah, the bliss of a full stomach! It seemed like heaven.

            “Why are you here? I thought you moved to another state.” You sipped your soda and asked your brother. Andrew chewed on a French fry.

            “I’m just visiting. It’s been like what, almost three years? Mom and Dad were getting worried, so I came back. And what’s this I hear about you running away with some scrawny kid?”

            You told your big brother everything, from how you and Jimin met to how you decided to leave. Even from a young age, you were close to your older brother, who was six years older than you and doted on you incessantly. He had been away at college and later a job, so you hadn’t seen him around very much. But he wouldn’t judge you. He would see things differently than your parents.

            “Well I’ve never met the guy, so I can’t really judge. But why are you out here, alone, when you said you lived cities away?” Andrew narrowed his eyes. “(Y/N), if that little shit kicked you out of the house—”

            “No, no, I left willingly. We had a fight, and I was angry.” You hurriedly defended Jimin’s honor.

            “Is he not feeding you? Is that why you’re so skinny?”

            “Well, he tried, but…” You paused, not wanting to admit that you’ve run into trouble. Andrew, ever the wiser, understood right away.

            “Money problems. You’ve ran out of money,” he guessed. “Is he drinking or gambling? Is he using drugs? Sis, if I find that he’s wasting the money away, I’m gonna—”

            “No, Jimin’s a good person. He doesn’t drink, or gamble, or use drugs. It’s just that between the rent, utility bills, and his band, money is really, really tight.”

            “I hate to agree with Mom and Dad, but his job really is unstable. If he doesn’t rise to fame soon, you’re going to be stuck with a poor chap all your life. I don’t want to see that happen to you, (Y/N), not when you have so much potential.” Andrew ate another French fry.

             “I know. But I don’t want to give up on him. Jimin really is a good person, and he makes me happy. I chose to run away with him because I would rather be poor but with the person I love than be rich and live an unhappy life with someone I have no feelings for. But money is really getting to be a big problem, yet I don’t want for our relationship to just end like this.” You looked at your older brother imploringly. “Andrew, what do I do? I can’t go back to Mom and Dad, and I can’t go back to Jimin. What do I do?”

            “You have to choose someone. Either choose Jimin, or that computer geek Dad likes. Sometimes, in the name of love, you have to set down your pride.” Andrew advised. “Here, I have some cash on me. Take it, and buy some decent food. Eating ramen every day will kill you some day.” Andrew took out his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash. Your eyes widened.

            “No, I can’t take that, it’s your hard-earned money…”

            “(Y/N), we’re family. I can’t watch you starve and suffer. I’m your protective older brother, and I’m going to keep being protective until I die. I have a stable job, and I’m not in need of money right now. You are. So take the money and do something with it that will help you.” Andrew pushed the money towards you.

            “I…” Slowly, you took the cash and counted it. Three hundred dollars. That would cover the utility bills for the next two months. “Thank you, Andrew.”

            “Oh you know what? Take my credit card too. I have more than I use, anyway.” Andrew fished out a silver card from his wallet. “There’s like a thousand dollars on that card or something, I’m not sure, but use it however you want. I’ll pay the bills for you, and you can give me the card back when you have things under control again.”

            “No, no, I can’t, I already took your cash…”

            “Sis, just take it. You need the money more than I do. No arguing.” Andrew crossed his arms, and that was that. Relenting, you took both the cash and the credit card.

            “Thank you Andrew. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

            “Ah, you’re welcome sis. Anytime you need help, just hit me up.” Andrew checked his phone for the time. It was now five-thirty in the morning. “You must be tired. How about you sleep for a while in my car—because I know you won’t go back to the house—and then I take you home?”          

*          *          *          *          *

            “Is there a Park Jimin here?” Andrew asked in an intimidating tone of voice when the apartment door opened. You stayed hidden at the side of the apartment, not willing to just walk back into Jimin’s life, not when he had made you so angry. The person who opened the door wasn’t Jimin, however. You recognized him as Jungkook, the youngest member of Jimin’s band. _What was he doing here?_

            “Uh, who are you?” Jungkook peered at Andrew suspiciously.

            “I’m (Y/N)’s older brother. I was told she lived here with a Park Jimin.”

            “Ah…hold on a second.” Jungkook turned around and called into the house. “Jimin-hyung, someone’s here about (Y/N)!”

            Moments later, Jimin appeared at the door. He looked liked he’d been crying: puffy red eyes, dark bags, scruffy unkempt hair, and a tired expression. It had only been half a day; what happened to him? Your hardened heart began to melt, wanting to go up to him and hug him, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

            “I’m Park Jimin. And you are…?”

            Andrew looked at Jimin from head to toe, scrutinizing every little detail. “I’m (Y/N)’s older brother Andrew,” Andrew finally said, still eyeing Jimin suspiciously. “What happened to (Y/N)? Do you know where she is?”

            Jimin shook his head. “She left last night, after we had an argument. I don’t know where she is. I’ve looked all over the city, and even went to her college to ask about her. She’s not here. If you have any information, please, I beg you, please tell me…”

            “She’s in the hospital, you prick. She was hit by a car last night, and now the doctors say she might not make it!” Andrew’s eyes were ablaze, putting on a good act. Behind the wall, you clapped a hand over your mouth to not cry out. Jimin’s eyes widened disbelievingly.

            “Oh my god, are you serious?!”

            “What do you mean, am I serious? I’m her older brother, shouldn’t I know?!”

            “Oh my god. Oh. My. God.” Jimin looked lost for a second. Then he reached out and grabbed Andrew by the shoulders, despite Andrew being a full head taller. “Please tell me which hospital she’s in. Please tell me. I need to see her!”

            “You forced her out of the house, didn’t you? Even in her comatose state she was muttering ‘Jimin, Jimin’ over and over again. I swear to God if she dies—”

            “She’s not going to die! Just tell me where she is! Please, I’m begging you!” Jimin’s eyes were ringed with red. He gripped Andrew’s shoulders tighter.

            “This is your fault, isn’t it? It was your fault she left!” Andrew wasn’t cutting the act. You didn’t know whether or not you should step in.

            “Yes. Yes, it’s my fault. I’m sorry! I really am sorry! I tried to get her to stay, I called her, texted her, tried _everything,_ but she didn’t look back once. Her phone was left in the house. I didn’t know where she was, I was so worried…please, Andrew, just tell me which hospital she’s in!”

            Andrew grabbed Jimin by the collar. “This is all your fault,” Andrew snarled. Jimin didn’t resist. Behind Jimin, you heard a gasp of alarm followed by shouts of “Hyungs, hyungs, Jimin-hyung is gonna get murdered!” Someone was going to get murdered if you didn’t show up. Steeling yourself, you stepped out from around the house and cleared your throat.

            “That’s enough, Andrew. Let him go.”

            Jimin’s eyes travelled past Andrew’s shoulders and towards you. Relief flooded his face. He writhed out of Andrew’s slackening grip and ran towards you, engulfing you in a crushing hug.  “Thank god you’re okay. I was so worried…”

            You wrapped your arms around Jimin and patted him soothingly. “I’m here now. Sorry my brother scared you. He’s dramatic like that.”

            “It’s fine. (Y/N), I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that, I’m so, so sorry…I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

            “Yeah you better. Or you’ll have to answer to me!” Andrew waved his arms around threateningly. You rolled your eyes as Jimin finally released you.

            “Thanks for everything, Andrew. You won’t tell Mom and Dad where I am, right?”

            “Of course not. Your secret is safe with me, little sis.” Andrew tipped an invisible hat at you and winked. “Well, I’m going to be on my way if you two are all made up. By the way, Jimin, if you ever dare mistreat my sister, I will break that pretty little face of yours.”

            “Andrew, stop scaring him…”

            “You have my word that I will never ever do that.” Jimin dropped into a sweeping bow. “Sir, I shall not dare to test your anger.”

            “Good. I like this kid now. He calls me ‘sir’.” Andrew smiled and patted Jimin on the shoulder approvingly. “Good bye, little sis. Call me anytime!”

            As Andrew drove away, Jimin ushered you into the house. Six boys were crowded around the doorway, watching the entire scene unfold.

            “Your brother seems…interesting.” Yoongi remarked.

            “He’s scary,” Taehyung made a face. “Jimin-hyung, you’re gonna be toast if you ever make (Y/N)-noona sad again.”

            “I won’t ever do that again, I promise.” Jimin wrapped one arm around your shoulders and pulled you close. “By the way, I paid off our rent, and the boys helped pay the bills in advance.”

            “Oh, that’s so nice of you all. We’ll pay you back some day.” You promised.

            “Oh you don’t need to. Jimin made so much contribution to the band; it’s only proper if we help you guys out.” Namjoon declined. “Jimin was so worried last night; he called us nearly in tears, begging us to help look for you.”

            “Yeah, (Y/N)-noona, Jimin-hyung didn’t sleep last night,” Taehyung informed you.

            “He made us drive around to look for you in the middle of the night,” Jungkook added.

            “I didn’t get any sleep because of you, so I hope you’re grateful, (Y/N).” Yoongi sulked in the corner.

            “Yoongi!” Jimin shot him a glance. You shrugged. Yoongi was always distant and sort of hostile, but you knew that that was his way of saying _I was worried about you._

            “Thanks for worrying about me, everyone. I should have told you where I was,” you admitted. “I forgive you, Jimin, in case you were wondering.”

            “Yay! (Y/N)-noona and Jimin-hyung are together again!” Taehyung grinned cheekily at you. Smiling, you ruffled his hair.

            “Oh, another reason why we’re here: we wanted you to be in our final music video,” Namjoon said. “Would you be in our video, (Y/N)?”

            “Is this because I’m a pretty girl, or because it’s cost efficient?”

            “Because you’re pretty!” Taehyung and Jungkook exclaimed.

            “Because it’s cost efficient,” Yoongi deadpanned. You looked at him.

            “And this is why I like Taehyung and Jungkook more than you, Yoongi.”

            “The feeling is mutual,” Yoongi yawned, disinterested. “Can we start?”

*          *          *          *          *

            Three weeks later, Jimin arrived home with excellent news. “(Y/N), our album actually sold! We actually made some money!”

            “That’s fantastic, Jimin!” You looked up from the essay you were writing. “I knew you guys could do it!”

            “We’re not like really famous or anything, but we were paid. It’s not much, but we have money now, (Y/N)!” Jimin grabbed your hands and pulled you out of your chair, twirling in the living room. “We have money in our bank account!”

            “That’s even better! We won’t have to worry about bills for a while.” You sighed happily. Jimin grinned at you.

            “Tomorrow, (Y/N), I’m taking you to the mall. I’m going to buy you something nice to celebrate, and afterwards, we’re going out to eat.”

            “Oh, we shouldn’t splurge; after all, you just got your paycheck…”

            “No, (Y/N), you deserve it. You’ve suffered so much with me, I need to get you something nice.”

            The two of you arrived at the mall the next day, both giddy with happiness. Jimin dragged you towards a more expensive clothing store, despite your protests. Jimin helped you pick out a nice pale blue dress (in your opinion $30 for a dress was way too much, but Jimin insisted), and you made Jimin buy himself a cool leather jacket to wear for performances and recording (which also cost a lot but you insisted).

            Jimin and you walked hand in hand through the mall, peering at all the goods displayed in the windows. Soon you guys arrived at the south end of the mall, where the very expensive goods were. Less people were walking around here, probably because most people couldn’t afford such luxuries. One shop was filled with jewelry, and you stopped to marvel at the pretty necklaces. “Jimin, look, isn’t that one pretty?” You tugged on his hand.

            “Oh wow, that _is_ very pretty,” Jimin agreed, putting his face to the glass next to yours. “One day, (Y/N), when I’m rich and famous, I’ll buy all the necklaces you want for you.”

            “Ooh, look at that pair of earrings! Jimin, will you buy me those too?” You pointed at a set of dangly earrings studded with diamonds.

            “Of course,” Jimin smiled. “Anything you want, (Y/N).”

            You continued to admire the jewelry displayed, with Jimin next to you. Suddenly, in the mirror-like glass, you caught sight of a large man dressed in black, creeping up behind Jimin.

            “Jimin, there’s a suspicious person behind you—” you warned as Jimin spun around, having also seen the reflection. The next moment, rough hands had grabbed you by the shoulders, yanking you away from your beloved as a burly guy tackled Jimin. You started to scream, but your captor clapped a hand over you mouth.

            “Hey! Unhand her!” An unfamiliar voice shouted. “You dimwit! I said only the guy, not the girl!”

            “Sorry boss.” Your captor released you sheepishly. You spun around and punched him in the jaw, sending him staggering back from the surprise attack.

            “(Y/N), relax, it’s me.” A man in a fancy business suit stepped out. You noted the designer brand, the polished leather shoes, the gold buckle watch, and the dark sunglasses. Then the stranger took off the sunglasses and you blinked in surprise. “Remember me, (Y/N)? It’s been awhile.”

            “Who—” Jimin thrashed around in his captor’s arms. He managed to get a couple of words out. “(Y/N), run!”

            “No, no, (Y/N), don’t run. Don’t you recognize me?” The man walked closer. You stepped back, inching towards Jimin. “Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten about your first love.”

            “Roland,” you said with narrowed eyes. “What are you doing here? Unhand Jimin this instant!”

            “Ah, you do remember. Unfortunately, I cannot do as you say.” Roland polished his sunglasses nonchalantly. Your hands became fists at your sides.

            “Why not? Roland, it’s been like seven years. Don’t tell me you’re still not over the break up!”

            “If I let him go, he’s going to try and fight his way out of here. I can’t have that, can I? By the way, (Y/N), you look just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you.” Roland eyed you up and down, ignoring Jimin’s muffled outraged cries from the side.

            “Cut the flattery. What do you want, Roland?”

            “I’m here to redeem myself. Remember how you told me I wasn’t good enough for you? Well I’m back now, with money and with power. I worked hard to become one of the richest people in this country. Am I good enough for you now, (Y/N)?”

            “That’s very nice, Roland, and I congratulate you on your success, but what does this have to do with Jimin and me?” You tried to play dumb, even though your heart knew exactly what Roland wanted.

            “(Y/N)¸ I know that you know exactly what I want. I want _you._ You told me I wasn’t good enough all those years ago, because I was poor and dumb and ugly. I know that. I’ve accepted that and worked hard, and now I’m rich and successful. Why don’t you leave your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend over there and come with me? After all, I did take your first kiss.” Roland smirked towards Jimin, who had stopped struggling and was looking at you oddly. You felt yourself flush.

            “I was naïve and stupid. I should have never fallen for you. I only stayed with you because I felt sorry for you!” You exclaimed. “I was in love with the _idea_ of you, not you yourself. I’m sorry to say this, but I’ve never truly loved you. I didn’t know what love was until I met Jimin.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me any of this? You could have spared me so much heartbreak!” Roland burst out, anger flaring in his eyes. Even after all these years, you still knew what would hurt the most.

            “Because I didn’t want to hurt you! You were already such a fragile thing—I didn’t want to be the reason why you committed suicide or something!” You yelled right back, finally saying out loud the words you suppressed for almost ten years. Roland looked aghast.

            “I understand that I wasn’t good enough. I understand that you were far out of my league, and that I hurt you indirectly. But what about now, (Y/N)? Times have changed. I have _money_. I can buy you all of your heart’s desires. You can do so much better than him!” Roland glared at Jimin before training his puppy eyes on you. “(Y/N), doesn’t our love mean anything to you? Even that short while of happiness…it all meant nothing to you?”

            “Okay, fine, in the first few months I was pretty happy, but—”

            “See! You do love me.” Roland smiled triumphantly. “I can make you even happier now, (Y/N), happier than that dude can. He doesn’t have what I do. He can’t even afford _rent_. Why would you stay with a poor chap like him when you can spend your life in luxury with me?”

           “For your information, Roland, Jimin is perfectly capable of making me happy. His band just sold their album, and soon they’re going to be famous!” You informed Roland, who snorted.

            “(Y/N), he’s lying to you. Have you checked his band’s stats?” Roland fished out his phone—an iPhone 7 with a real gold case and studded with diamonds—and clicked opened the browser. “Look for yourself, (Y/N).”

            You looked. There on the Google search was Jimin’s band—BTS—followed by information about their newest album sales. “Only five hundred sales?” You said in disbelief.

            “Exactly. What did he tell you, (Y/N)? Does it look like he’s going to be famous any time soon?” Roland smirked. You turned to Jimin, feeling betrayed. “Jimin, is this true?”

            “Yes, it’s true. I didn’t tell you the exact number of sales, because I didn’t want you to worry.” Jimin hung his head in shame. “But we did get paid, that much is true. We do have money in our bank account.”

            “Sure you do. How much, may I ask? A hundred dollars? Maybe five hundred? (Y/N), I have over thirty million dollars in my accounts. My business is worth at least fifteen million, and more branches are opening every day. With me, you’ll dress in the finest of silks and eat the finest of delicacies. Never will you have to worry about bills again.” Roland drew closer to you. “Come with me, (Y/N). Think of our love. We were always meant to be.”

            You shook your head, not wanting to jump to conclusions. Jimin looked at you with a hint of sadness. “(Y/N)…”

            “Get rid of him. I don’t want to keep hearing him say (Y/N)’s name. It bothers me.” Roland waved his hand, and the buff guy holding Jimin nodded. He began to drag Jimin away.

            “No! Don’t hurt him!” You grabbed Roland’s arm. “Bring Jimin back!”

            Roland raised an eyebrow at you. “Why, (Y/N)? Why are you so smitten with him when you can have me?”

            “Because I love him. Now bring him back, or I’ll never even consider your proposal!” You demanded. Roland rolled his eyes and waved at the bodyguard again, who obediently dragged Jimin back.

            “Well, (Y/N)? Will you be my girlfriend again?” Roland asked impatiently.

           “I need time to think,” you said, trying to buy time. “Give me some time.”

           “Sure. I’ll give you time.” Roland grinned maliciously. “But just a heads up: you’re going to go with me either way.”

           “What do you mean?” You asked. Roland shook his head, still grinning wickedly. You heard the click of the release of the safety from a gun. Looking to the side, you saw Roland’s henchman pointing a handgun at Jimin, who looked surprisingly calm.

           “Now hold on a minute! That’s murder! You can’t do that!” You wheeled on Roland, eyes flashing with anger. “You can’t force me to go with you!”

           “Yes, I can. I have money, and with money comes power. If your boyfriend dies here today, no one will believe you that I killed him. The most that will happen is my henchman getting a lifelong sentence in jail. But everyone will think it was just an accident, and you’ll be left all alone in life. Who will you turn to then?”           

          “This is outrageous! I’ll never go with you willingly if you hurt Jimin!”

          “Well, I’ll make you a deal then. You come with me willingly, and I’ll release your darling boy. I won’t hurt him. I’ll let him go, and maybe even sponsor that little band of his. But you have to be my girlfriend again, and remain my girlfriend until I propose to you. Then you’ll become my wife.” Roland looked at you with a smirk. “How about it, (Y/N)?”

          You could sense Jimin’s anger. You knew he was desperately trying to convey to you with his eyes, _Don’t listen to him! Don’t say yes! Forget about me!_ But how could you leave your love in the hands of a foe?

          “Think about it, (Y/N),” Roland’s voice drifted near. “You can live a life of comfort, with me. You’ll have more money than you can spend for the rest of your life. I’ll pamper you and treat you like a queen. I’ll buy you anything you want. Or, you can refuse my lovely offer, which will result in the death of your dear boyfriend, and you’ll have to go with me anyway. Why would you want to spend your life living like a peasant when you can live like a queen? Why wait for his never-coming fame when I already have it? Why wrinkle your pretty face with worry about bills when you’ll never have to lift a finger again with me? (Y/N), I beg you, please think about yourself and how you want your life to be.”

           You lapsed into silence, thinking. You didn’t want Jimin to get hurt. Roland was a crazy, crazy man, but he was holding Jimin hostage. For Jimin’s sake, you would do anything.

          “I want to talk to Jimin,” you said finally. “I want to discuss some matters with him before I decide.”

          “Go ahead, my henchman will not hurt you.” Roland gestured towards Jimin. “I’ll be right here waiting for you when you finish.”

          You approached Jimin, slowly, taking in his expression. Jimin’s face was tranquil, but his eyes were seas of emotion. You saw his fear of what was to happen next, and anger of how this stranger was forcing you to do something you didn’t want to do. You saw hints of sadness on how he was powerless to do anything, and shame that he couldn’t compete with this man. But most of all, you saw his endless love for you, and how he would support you no matter what.

          “Jimin…” You didn’t know how to start. Jimin made it easier for you.

         “(Y/N), who is he? Why is he asking you to be his girlfriend? How do you know him?”

          “He’s my ex-boyfriend. We dated for six months during high school, when I was naïve and stupid and aching for love.” You murmured softly, lowering your voice so that only the two of you can hear. “I regretted it almost instantly. He was pushy and always moving too fast, not to mention he was nothing like my dream guy. I broke up with him after too many nights of talking him out of doing stupid things and constantly worrying about his personal problems. I didn’t want to live that life. I wanted to be free.”

         “And now? Why is he coming back now?”

          “I once told him that he was way below me, both academically and socially. I guess that’s what motivated him to work hard and become a successful business man. Now he’s a multimillionaire and he wants to win me back,” you said bitterly. “I guess my motivation speeches came back to bite me.”

          Jimin was quiet for a while, deep in thought. Then he raised his nut brown eyes to mine. “(Y/N)…if you…if you go with him…I won’t blame you. I won’t hate you for leaving me, because you do deserve a better life.”

          “Jimin, what are you saying? You’re the one that I love!”

          “(Y/N), you don’t have to pretend. We both know that it might be years until my band actually succeeds. I can’t ask you to suffer with me in poverty, waiting for a future that’ll never come. Maybe your parents were right. Maybe you should have gone with a guy who could afford a nice house and buy you nice things.”

          “No, Jimin, it’s not like that.” Your eyes welled up with tears. “It’s not about the money. It’s the person that counts.”

          “I know, (Y/N). I’m not judging you. But if you still have feelings for him, and if you think you’ll live a much better life with him, then go with him. You don’t need to do it for me, or sacrifice yourself for my sake. I’m just a poor musician, right? I was just as he was, poor and not in your league.” Jimin smiled a sad smile. “If you think you’ll be happier with him, then go with him. I won’t judge. They say money can’t buy happiness, but it’ll be more comfortable in a Porsche than outside on the sidewalk. After all you’ve done for me, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you. I’m sorry I can’t spoil you or buy you the nice things that you deserve. All I have is five dollars while he has five million. I can’t compete with him. You really do deserve someone better than me.”

          “Oh, Jimin, you’re always so sweet…” You sniffed and hugged him tight. “I’m sorry for doing this, but do you trust me?”

          Your words filled Jimin’s heart with sadness, but he forced his emotions down. After all, he only wants what’s best for you. “Of course I trust you, (Y/N),” he said softly. “I’ve always trusted you.”

          “Okay.” You turned and looked behind you. Roland was on his phone, acting like he wasn’t interested in your conversation. His other bodyguard stood nearby, arms folded across his chest. You took note of the gun in the holster on his belt. Turning back to Jimin, you saw the gun barrel still pressed into his temple. You really didn’t have a choice at this point. “I’m sorry, Jimin. I love you.”

          “I love you too, (Y/N). I’m sorry it had to be this way.” Jimin drew in a shaky breath to steady himself. He couldn’t even hug you one last time, because his arms were held behind him by Roland’s henchman. “I hope you’ll be happy.”

           You pressed a kiss on Jimin’s cheek, then walked back to Roland. “Well, sweetheart, what’s your final decision?” He asked. “Have you decided the fate of your boyfriend?”

          “Do you promise to not hurt him if I go with you?” You asked him back. Roland nodded solemnly.

           “I swear on my life that I will let him go unharmed.”

           “Okay. I’ll go with you. I’ll be your girlfriend.”

           Roland grinned, shooting a triumphant glance at Jimin. _I won,_ his eyes conveyed. _I’m rich, you’re poor. She chose me._

 _Fuck you,_ Jimin’s eyes said back. _She doesn’t love you._ But in his heart, Jimin wasn’t sure if he still believed that.

            “Nice choice, darling,” Roland purred. “I told you I would redeem myself some day.” He laced his fingers with yours, and you tried not to grimace. “Let’s go, (Y/N).”

            “You promised to let Jimin go,” you reminded him. Roland waved his hand dismissively.

            “Yeah, yeah, okay. Bill, let the guy go. Bob, come on.” The bodyguard closest to you and Roland uncrossed his arms and followed you two while Bill put his gun away and shoved Jimin aside. Jimin’s eyes followed you as you turned away with Roland. His heart shattered against his will.

            “Come on, (Y/N).” Roland tugged on your hand, pulling you along with him as he began to walk away. “I will show you your new house and introduce you to the circle of the rich.” He even had the audacity to kiss you on the cheek, in front of Jimin. You smiled and nodded, trying hard not to look back at Jimin’s expression.

            “What’s wrong? Are you still unhappy?” Roland stopped walking, tilting his head to look at you. The two henchmen stopped right behind you. “Don’t worry, you’ll forget about him soon enough. I’m your boyfriend now, remember?”

            “You’re right.” Your voice came out perfectly calm. “I should try and forget about Jimin, right? Because you’re all that matters now.”

            “That’s right, my dear.” Roland smiled at you, enchanted by your sudden change in mood. “I’m falling deeper and deeper in love with you every minute.”

            “You said you would buy me whatever I want?” You suddenly asked. Roland nodded earnestly.

            “Anything you want, my love. Anything. Let’s get you a few designer dresses to begin with, yeah? And some diamond jewelry—the ones with real diamonds.”

            “Thank you, Roland. You’re so charming.” You smiled up at Roland and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “Remember how we used to kiss behind the school?”

            “Of course; how could I forget? You always pulled me close like this…” Roland was in heaven. The girl of his dreams was finally with him, after all these years. She left her poor musician boyfriend for him, the rich dude. He knew he could win you back with money; all girls were like that.

           Jimin clenched his fists so hard he felt his fingernails puncturing skin. In the end, it was money that mattered. Not love, not passion, not anything. It was _money_.

            You pulled Roland closer. His eyelids fluttered close and he leaned forward, expecting a kiss…

            Jimin’s heart cried out, refusing to watch this horrendous scene, yet he was rooted to the spot, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away…

            You leaned up, until your lips were only fractions of a millimeter away from brushing Roland’s. Then in one fluid movement, you spun in a full circle, pulling Roland with you. One of your arms shot out and grabbed the gun from the nearest henchman’s holster. For a second, everyone was taken by surprise. That second was all you needed.

            “Bob, Bill, arms above your head! If anyone tries anything I’m going to shoot your boss!” You had one arm hooked across Roland’s neck, choking him slightly. The other hand pressed the gun to his temple. Bob and Bill looked lost. “I said, arms above your heads! Or I’m going to shoot!”

            For good measure, you choked Roland a bit more. He spluttered out a command, “Do as she says!”

            Slowly, Bob and Bill raised their arms in an act of surrender. You barked out another order, heart racing from the adrenaline. “You, take out your gun and throw it _that_ way.” You nodded at the henchman who still had his gun and indicated that he was to throw it Jimin’s way. The guy obeyed.

            “Jimin, get the gun.” Jimin, whose brain was having trouble keeping up with this sudden change of events, snapped to attention. He raced forward, plucked the gun off the floor, and ran back to where he was. You surveyed the surroundings, the blood pounding in your ears.

            “(Y/N), why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me…” Roland croaked, his heart broken once again. “You lied to me, why? Why would you get my hopes you and then dash them like that…”

            “You were going to hurt Jimin. I had no choice. Roland, I told you, I would never love you. You’re not the right person for me. Yes, you’re rich and successful now, but I would not trade Jimin for a trillion dollars, much less thirty million. I would rather stay poor my entire life but spend it with him, because I love him.” You made eye contact with Jimin across the room, whose heart swelled with happiness.

            Roland let out a choked sob. You pressed the gun to his head harder. “Now, you’re going to do what I say, or else I’ll shoot you.”

            “Go ahead, kill me, I don’t want to live anymore.” Roland said glumly. You huffed in annoyance.

            “Roland!” You snapped. “Cooperate! This is why I’ll never love you, because you never think about me and my feelings!”

            “I’m sorry…” Roland whimpered. You had the urge to kick him. “What should I do now then?”

            “You are going to take your minions and leave immediately. You will never, ever, _ever_ show your face to me again, and you will most definitely leave us alone from now on. Is that understood?” You twisted him so that he made eye contact with you.

            “Y-yes. I understand.” For the first time in his life, Roland realized how scary you could be. Maybe you weren’t the right girl for him after all?

“Swear it. Swear it on your life and all of your wealth.

“I swear to leave (Y/N) and her boyfriend alone forever, I swear it on my life and my wealth.” Roland obeyed sullenly. You nodded in satisfaction.

“Bob, Bill, slowly walk backwards towards the door. Any funny movements, your boss here says bye-bye. Then no one will give you your paychecks.” You commanded. Bob and Bill did as you asked, though they looked like they wanted to protest.

When they were far away enough, you shot one last glare at Roland and promptly shoved him far, far away from you. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Bob and Bill rushed to their boss’s aid; then the three of them turned and rushed out a side door.

The rush of adrenaline passed. The gun fell from your hand as your knees buckled. Your arms ached from overexertion. As you slumped to the ground, strong arms were beneath you to cushion your fall.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Jimin’s worried face passed into your view. His dark brown eyes were full of concern. “You didn’t get hurt, right?”

“I’m okay,” you replied wearily. “The adrenaline is wearing off, and now I’m very tired. My arms hurt from restraining Roland.”

“(Y/N), that was…very unexpected.” Jimin searched for the right words. “You were so brave for taking on three guys at once, and so smart for thinking up such a good plan in a matter of minutes. You fooled everyone. You even fooled _me_.”

“I’m sorry I made you doubt my love for you,” you apologized. “I had to hurt you in order to protect you. I only love you, you know that right?”

“And I only love _you_ , (Y/N).” Jimin pulled you closer to him, both of you sitting on the floor of the mall. It’s a wonder no one came running yet, what with all the screaming and threatening. Maybe Roland disabled the alarms or something.

You leaned your head on Jimin’s chest, breathing in his familiar smell of vanilla and cinnamon. “I would never go with anyone else, no matter how much money they might have. I wouldn’t dream of a life without you. I choose you, Park Jimin. I choose you, and all the problems you might have in life. We’ll work through everything together.”

The gun Jimin was holding was long abandoned. He wrapped both arms around you, cradling you and hugging you tight. He smiled lovingly at you, forgetting all of the pain and suffering he had and disregarding all the miseries that was to come.

You were here with him, and that’s all that mattered.

“I choose you too, (Y/N). You’re my entire world, and you’re all that matters to me. I wouldn’t trade you for _anything_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
